At present, the turning on and off of the screen of a terminal is implemented by a short press on a physical power key on the terminal. Nevertheless, for daily use, a user may frequently switch on and off the screen, even dozens of times a day. The power key would be pressed frequently. The surface of the power key will be abraded more rapidly, thereby destroying the appearance of the terminal. Further, the power key will be degraded more rapidly and will be easy to be damaged.